Jack's First Day
by rachaelphilip
Summary: So, Jack is finally born, leaving his mother dead from childbirth, and Sam and Dean curious to know if he is good or evil - which will it be? Let's have a look at Jack's very first day on Earth (sorry, a little rushed I have to admit) R&R please


I was scared.

I had strange memories from when mother was pregnant with me.

Certainy I could recall Castiel.

With my powers, I could see through my mother's eyes, and could also view the future. There, I could see a good land with relatively good peace.

Better than currently anyway...

I was furious.

During my birth, my father had killed by friend and would-be guardian, Castiel.

On top of that, I had killed my mother while being born.

I didn't mean to!

Frightened, I had rushed to my nursery to hide.

Once I got my head together, I could heal my ma.

Suddenly, I was distured by Sam and Dean Winchester.

Of course I had seen them as they interactive with my mother, and had read Castiel's memories of them.

My feelings were very mixed...on the one hand they seemed good, but on the other they had tried to kill me!

When they approached, it was with distrust and caution.

This angered me even more.

"Jack?" Sam muttered carefully.

That was the name my mother gave me.

"BACK!" I shouted, startling them.

In anger, some power emitted from me and blasted them into the wall.

I felt a pang of regret then and carefully stood up.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

They looked at each other, unsure.

"No..." Dean answered, carefully standing up but staying low.

I cocked my head and realised it meant he was showing me I was above him and he wouldn't try anything.

I sighed.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I was startled, and angry." I explained, holding my hand out to help Sam up.

Shakily he took my hand and was on his feet it no time.

Again they looked a each other.

"How much of the world do you understand?" Sam asked curiously.

"A little - mostly whatever ma had read, or what Castiel said. I have no experience other than that." I answered honestly.

Dean nodded slowly.

"I will go and heal her, actually." I stated, moving to the other room.

They followed me at a respectful distance and space.

The sight of my poor mother startled me a little.

Sadness consumed me as I looked at her laying there...

I shook my head and stood over her.

Taking her hand, I closed my eyes.

Power flurried around me and I forced my grace in the afterlife.

Not quite into Heaven - I was a little afraid of going there, but thought maybe mother's soul wasn't there yet.

But I couldn't find her...

I opened my eyes, startled and upset.

"What happened?" Sam asked gently.

"I think she's went to Heaven." I asnwered, tears threatening.

The brothers looked at each other, afraid.

I sighed out, longingly.

"I loved her." I stated sadly.

"Yeah - mom's are like that...but she died so you could live." Dean comforted me...though it had no such effect in reality.

"With my powers, I really thought I could bring her back."

Sam gulped.

"But she's in Heaven? She'll be happy there, Jack." he stated gently.

I sighed.

"Yeah but...I wanted to see her. I'll never be in Heaven - the angels would never let me in - and I have no idea how God will react to me." I mused out loud.

"Well actually, for what we've seen you seem to be good. What is your true intentions, Jack? Will you be good or evil?" Dean dared.

I turned to them then.

"Well - I want people to live, and I want them to be happy. I want to use my powers to ensure that evil does not corrupt you beautiful things. After all, I am half-human too, and although Lucifer is my father, it only means I am half archangel too - the closest thing to an archangel left by the looks of it? I want to serve God, not appose Him. I do not care if my father had a tantrum with him. I can see there are problems with people, no offense...but why allow more corruption? I think God was right to create people, and I can already see why He loves you all so much. Not that I know too much - I only have a somewhat vivid memory of Castiel's memory. I really do not know what God will think of me. Oh, Castiel!"

I rushed past them, and they followed me quickly outside.

I knelt down next to my friend and again pushed my grace into the afterlife.

I found him straight away - he could go nowhere.

"Castiel, come." I smiled, holding my hand out.

He did, and in seconds we were back to life.

His vessel healed from the stab wound my father had inflicted, and his grace rushed back in.

With a gasp, he was back.

"Cas!?" Dean cried, emotionally.

"Dean?" he answered, slightly dazed.

Dean breathed out and dived in for a hug.

"I thought we lost you, man - don't scare me!" he sighed, squeezing him.

As Castiel returned the hug, they stood up.

Castiel then hugged Sam, who returned it eagerly.

Of course, I waited patiently.

I knew how much Cas loved Sam and Dean.

At last, they broke and the angel turned to me.

"Hello, Jack. Thank you for bringing me back." he smiled, holding his hand out.

I grinned, shaking it.

"It is good to finally meet you face-to-face, my Guardian."

Cas smiled, liking me at once.

Then I frowned.

"I could not bring my mother back." I told him sadly.

Cas looked down.

"I'm so sorry Jack - sometimes these things can not be undone. But she was brave and will never be forgotten."

I hung my head, allowing some tears to fall.

Comforting me, he gently held my arm.

"What do we do now?" I asked, quite lost.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well...I guess we need to find where you belong? And we need to find a way of getting mom back...she's stuck in the other world with your dad." Sam stated, worried.

My jaw twitched, already feeling disgust at my sperm-doner.

"I want to meet God." I admitted suddenly, making the three of them raise their eyebrows.

"Well," I reasoned, "He created the universe so it makes sense for Him to tell me where I should be. I know I am not natural, at all. If he does not accept me, then my place is with the dead, very hopefully with my mother...my human half, you know? If I do belong, then He will tell me where to be. I will obey no matter what He says. Also, since you helped with Amara, perhaps He will reach your mother for you and keep Lucifer in the other world?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each, nodding.

"He is our only hope." Dean agreed, looking down.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked gently, also unsure of what my judgement would be.

"No, not yet - I need to look up what I can of God first." I shook my head, passing them quickly.

I found a bible and scanned through it, finding I could absorb any information I read - I finished the bible in a couple of minutes.

I went back outside.

"OK, I am ready." I nodded, "Where is He?"

Castiel spoke up.

"Well...we don't know - He left with Amara to reconcile."

I frowned, thinking.

"If we go to a church, I might be able to summon Him with my grace and soul combined...in a holy place, it's more likely to reach Him." I decided.

Everyone agreed and we went into Dean's Impala.

As we drove into the nearest city, we discovered a problem.

All of the churches, cathedrals and other places of worship, such as synagogues and mosques, were all being destroyed.

"This is horrible!" I raged, flaring up.

"Cas, do a sweep with me."

He nodded, and together we emitted our graces to do a quick look.

There were loads of demons on the loose, wreeking havock.

I was furious...people were already struggling on a moral stance, and now their places of worship were being destroyed by evil! Houses of my grandfather!

Crying out in temper, a huge surge of power blasted away from me.

It passed through Castiel, given that he was good, and blasted through the entire city.

Every demon it surged through, it sent them screaming back to hell in agony.

When it died down, we returned to our bodies and I breathed out, heavily.

"What happened!? We saw a blast of light!" Sam demanded.

"I got angry...I just wanted them to go!" I sighed.

"You did GOOD, Jack - you did. There is one church left that I saw, about 10 miles away. Let's go." Castiel stated, taking charge and rubbing my shoulder in comfort.

In about 20 minutes, we were there.

It was a very beautiful building.

"This is old." I noticed.

Cas nodded.

"Yes, it was built in the 1800s."

I nodded, interested and marvelling at the human creation.

"Such good work. I am glad this is still standing."

Sam and Dean cleared there throats, leading the way in.

I paused at the door.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked me.

"All evil shall not enter in a holy place like this. What if God thinks I am evil because Lucifer is my father? What if I cannot enter and cannot talk to Him?" I stressed, worrying.

Sam answered.

"You can talk to God anywhere, Jack - it's just better here and like you said, maybe easier to reach Him. I really don't believe you could be seen as evil. All you have done today is good. I really think God will count that."

I smiled then, reassured.

Nodding, I tenderly grasped the door - nothing happened so I pushed it open. Again, nothing happened.

Holding my breath, I walked in...and nothing happened!

I sighed with relief.

We all went in and locked the door behind us.

Castiel reassured me that there was no-one else in the church.

All at once, everything seemed sombre and holy.

We couldn't help but be silent as we approached the alter.

I breathed out, getting ready.

I turned to Castiel, asking him silently.

He nodded, understanding.

He held his hand out and I held mine out.

Our graces merged as one, as did my soul.

Together, we went into the spiritual world.

I was afraid - something Castiel sensed.

He spoke instead of me.

"Father? Please...please come and see us - we really need you." he called gently.

There was nothing for a moment, and then a bright light.

Scared, I retreated back to my body, and Cas followed closely.

Sam and Dean jumped as we suddenly re-animated with a jolt.

"What happened?" Sam whispered.

But were silent as the bright light appeared infront of us.

Cas breathed out, at the same time as Sam and Dean.

And there He was.

God.

He seemed so...powerful - apparently more than last time the other three had met Him.

Moved at seeing Him again, they gently got on their knees, bowing their heads.

God briefly glanced at them, acknowleding, before turning back to me.

My gaze had not moved.

He was stunning, and bright, and just...pure goodness.

Finally breaking out of it, I shook my head.

Slowly and meaningfully, I got on my knees and bowed my head.

"Well, here I am - er God? Or Jesus? Or Lord? I don't know how you want to be adressed, Sir?" I started, a little shakily.

"Just call me Chuck." He answered calmly.

Well, He didn't seem to hate me anyway...that was a good sign...

Timid and curious, I looked back up, but stayed on my knees.

"OK, uhh...Chuck then - I got Castiel to help me summon you because as you might already know, my Father is Lucifer. I promise that doesn't make me evil - after all it makes you my Grandfather. Uh...anyway...since I am half archangel and half human, I know I am not supposed to exist. But I do. Since you are the Lord and creator of this world, it only seems right that you tell me where I should be. Dead, or Alive, I do not mind. I only ask that if I am to die, that I please be placed with my mother. And if I am to live, it will be only to serve YOU, and only you. I will do anything you ask of me, and will only use my powers for good."

I gulped, having said my piece and simply waiting for my judgement.

"Jack..." He started, smiling - that was a good sign!

"Jack - every living thing on Earth has a reason to exist. Do not doubt your worth. You are very, very good - I can see your soul, and your grace.

I never count if a being is good or evil by their parentage - after all, I am the father of Lucifer, and he is not good, while I am. In the same way, you are good, and not evil like him. You are very much like your mother. You are very special - the first of a new generation of creature. My grandson, I accept readily your request to serve me. You will stay with Castiel, Sam and Dean, and their mother Mary. They will teach you more of the world, and help you in the fights against evil. With Crowley dead, and Lucifer in the other world, Hell is fighting for a new leader. Be prepared for distruption."

"Uh...Chuck?" Sam interjected very softly.

We turned to him.

"Uh..I er...our mom is trapped in the other world..."

Chuck clicked his fingers.

"She is in the car, asleep." he smiled.

Sam and Dean grinned.

"Thank you!" the said in union.

He nodded in acknowledgment.

Then, he turned back to me and held his hand out.

Surprised, I took it and he helped me stand back up.

"You can all stand up too." he grinned.

They did, slowly and respectfully.

Chuck then breathed out and held his arms open.

Wide-eyed and heart racing, I fell into the first hug of my life.

The love emitting from Him was immense, and almost enough to break me into tears.

I sighed out.

"You are my grandson, and I love you. Never forget that. Ever."

I smiled, nodding.

After a few moment, we parted.

My eyes were still wide, but I was very, very happy with my meeting with Grandfather.

Chuck cleared his throat and glanced to my left.

"Castiel, come here." he invited, also holding his arms out.

Cas breathed in sharply, quite surprised.

Slowly, he approached, and smiling gently, Chuck pulled him in.

Letting his guard down, Cas relaxed into him.

"Son, I love you. You slipped up sometimes, but almost always in the name of good, or at least love. The times you really messed up, you have been redeemed for. I am proud of you. And now, I am charging you with raising my grandson the very best you can, and ensure he knows what is right and wrong, and how to use his powers properly. Do you understand?"

Castiel pulled away then.

"Yes, Father. I will also serve you, and will do everything I can for Jack." he nodded, meekly.

Chuck smiled, nodding with his eyes twinkling.

Cas backed off slightly to stand next to me.

"Sam, Dean - you serve me every day, and I also trust you to help Jack in any way you can. You will do you're best?" Chuck pressed.

"Absolutely!" Dean nodded quickly, making Chuck grin.

"Alright - good luck with everything. I am going back to Amara, and I trust you all to do a good job. Jack - given that you are half archangel, you will have no natural death, until the end of humanity. Then, you will stay in Heaven. Until then, you may certainly visit your mother there. Castiel, go now to Heaven and tell the Angels I specifically command that no harm shall be done to you or Jack. I will give you a little bit of my grace to prove it."

Castiel bowed and vanished, assumingly to Heaven.

I breathed out.

"Thank you, Grandfather." I smiled, moved.

"I will see you around, Jack. I can always hear your prayers, and am always watching, but humanity as well as angels need to grow up, and so I will not interfere as much as I did in the old days. I appeared now to meet you, and pass judgement on your place in the world. So, good luck in life, and remember that I love you, and will always be with you."

I smiled, and opened my arms, wanting another hug.

Chuck accepted me, and after several moments of the embrace, slowly vanished in a ball of pure white light.

And that was my first meeting of Gradfather.

He had told me my place and accepted my offer of service.

I was happy, knowing that I belonged.


End file.
